


Trees & Snow

by withinmelove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: The Avengers have a snowball fight and Steve goes overboard with having fun. This is why Bucky will always be at his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/gifts).



> This is the Loki art I used for reference when thinking of his Jotun form. I should dedicate a day to writing about Loki’s long hair in that form. http://narumi-k.tumblr.com/post/136263884453/r-18
> 
> Thank you Satis for fixing my horrible lack of commas. Someday I'll learn where they go on my own.

The upside to having a snowball fight with the Avengers: it’s never a boring game, and Bucky actually gets a challenge. The only downside is that everyone stays outside way longer than they should, too caught up in the game. What with almost half the team having enhanced bodies, and those who don’t trained to withstand weather far more extreme, that means no one gives any mind to hypothermia or frostbite. Giddiness breeds recklessness. This is the first time since the Accords everyone has gathered. No one wants to be the first to stop having fun.

Bucky himself is currently hiding up in a tree with a pile of snowballs inside his beanie. The moment the snowball fight began he made a beeline for higher ground. This way neither Natasha or Clint will get the drop on him. Trees would be the perfect hiding spot for their smaller, lighter frames. The winter air is sharp enough to hurt his lungs when he breathes in, but that keeps him alert for others prowling around. 

A crunch of snow to the right reveals Loki stepping out from behind a tree. No doubt Thor let him know what they would be up to today. For now in the spirit of Christmas, the brothers seem to have a truce. Bucky has had little to do with the silver-tongued god up until this day. They leave each other alone. 

What he is willing to say about him is that Loki’s Jotun form suits this environment. Likely he’s unable to get frostbite being born of snow and ice. There’s no doubt Bucky would be suffocated under an avalanche of snow if he ever said that within earshot of the god. Loki creeps along, snowball at the ready when one nails him from above. At once he dives back behind a tree. Bucky spies Sam through the branches, hovering in the air. 

“I thought with your Jotun side you’d be good at this!” Sam taunts, confident that with his wings equipped he’s out of range. He is, however, close enough not to miss the brightening red of Loki’s eyes at that comment. Bucky would say he’s sympathetic, but his grin would betray him. He takes this chance while Sam’s distracted. He whips out all four snowballs and manages to land three before Sam startles out of the way. His position given away, he’s off—sprinting ahead with Sam’s shouts of revenge trailing behind. Of course, yelling brings everyone running (they might _possibly_ be taking this too serious by actually hiding from one another). A wet thump against his shoulder has him glancing backwards at a smiling Thor before Wanda is leveling a small tide of the cold stuff at the god of Thunder. 

Bucky’s just gotten settled into another branch when slush pours on him. Laughter and a blur of red says that it’s Tony who must have melted the snow he was holding. He’d jump down in order to grab ammunition and retaliate, but with the war zone of snowballs, superpowers, super humans, and plain old competition, on second thought he’s quite comfortable to stay wet up here. The creaking of boughs overhead announces someone else is here, too. Bucky flattens himself to the trunk. Likely it’s Sam or Rhodes taking refuge.

“Buck, you there?” his best friend calls softly. 

“I swear if you smash snow in my face Rogers—”

“No snow I promise!” Steve soothes as he climbs down to him. He pulls off his ski mask, smoothing back his sweaty hair. “Think this is the most fighting we’ve done since we started the game. Guess the flaw of playing with people trained to be stealthy.” Steve laughs, leaning into the arm Bucky puts around his waist.

So far they’ve not discussed their relationship. They’re best friends—that will never change just—now kissing and physical affectionate has become a common occurrence. Partly it’s the fear of making one another a target even more by declaring romantic status. More than that, this physical intimacy is still new in its own way. 

However, Steve’s face is so cute, all pink from exertion plus the biting wind, and really, Bucky can’t help but lean in for a kiss, loving how Steve gives a noise of pleasure. It’s ruined a bit when Steve can’t stop trembling—shuddering almost—from the aching cold combined with wetness from the snow. They’ve been out here more than hour, that’s for sure. Maybe two or three? With all cell phones left back at the private lodge to prevent damage, there’s no way to be sure.

“C’mon while everyone’s distracted, we’re going back.” 

Steve eagerly nods. The dumb lug should have spoken up if he was this cold. If anything a time-out would have meant a second war once everybody had rested and warmed up. They drop down as Peter swings by whooping and laughing while dodging Thor, who has taken to the sky as well. Good to see the kid so happy. Peter’s entrance is also the perfect cover for their exit. Thankfully it only takes them a half hour to walk back to the lodge undisturbed. 

He unlocks the door, motioning Steve in first. “Thanks, Bucky. Guess I got too excited, and by the time it was cold enough to hurt, I didn’t want to get left out.” 

They stomp the snow off their boots, struggling to unknot the wet laces. Really, he can’t blame Steve for wanting to play as long as possible. But now that Steve has shed his layers down to his sweats and tank top, the game doesn’t seem worth playing. Shivers twitch his body as he rubs his hands together. Bucky grabs his hands, alarmed at the white color they’ve started to take on. He inspects his face to see it’s just pink.

“Steve, tell me you can still feel your fingers and toes.” 

He nods obediently, wiggling said extremities. “All good.” Well, at least they don’t have to worry about amputation. Now it’s a matter of getting him back to a safe core temperature. 

“Okay, good. Now choose the bed or couch since you’re going to be staying there for the rest of the afternoon. Bathroom breaks are the only excuse.” Thankfully, Steve doesn’t argue. He’s too used to being caretaker of everyone else to pay attention to himself. It’s admirable, even if his self-sacrificing drives Bucky up the wall. There is a point when you need to stop, and his best friend doesn’t seem to know when that is a lot of the time. 

So ten minutes later Steve is bundled in blankets on one of three couches in the basement, his hands soaking in warm water. Tony at least made the right decision when he had yet another Jarvis installed. The calm computer answers Bucky’s queries for possible frostbite and hypothermia with efficiency. The one request he lets Steve have is cuddling under said blankets. 

“I’m not rewarding you, by the way,” he warns, scratching Steve’s scalp. Granted, the way Steve’s settled between his legs, cheek pillowed on his chest, he may as well be. Oh well, the price he has to pay for warming him up.

“Shut up, Bucky. You love this. You just needed a reason to cuddle me.” 

Steve groans when he lightly tugs on his hair, nuzzling against Bucky’s throat. A tingle of arousal spreads low in his stomach. Maybe once Steve’s warmed up a bit more he’ll have to take advantage of this cozy position.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated holiday gift for my great friend Z! I'm so glad she's been a part of my life and all the fun we've shared. She and the bar have become an integral part of my life. Thank you for the laughter and happiness Z :)


End file.
